


Not Business

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, like absolutely zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After everything, Tony and Stephen form a sort-of friendship. They still get pissed at each other quite frequently, but they usually just ignore it and go back to sort-of friends after a few days.They find a better way of making up.





	Not Business

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm also not sorry

Tony’s not exactly sure how they got to this point. It’s been six months since the dead were returned, and sometime between then and now he and Stephen had formed a sort of… friendship.

Of course, that doesn’t mean they don’t drive each other absolutely fucking crazy 90% of the time. They do. It’s just gotten a whole lot easier to make up, if a little begrudgingly.

Lately, Tony’s been feeling a little shift in their relationship, he thinks. He’ll catch Stephen gazing at him with this intense look in his eyes, and when he notices Tony staring back he just smiles. Tony feels like there’s a joke he’s not getting, a plan he doesn’t know.

Right now, though, Tony’s not trying to figure out any kind of look. They’re in Tony’s workshop and Stephen’s staring at him alright, but it’s because both of them are _pissed._

“All I’m saying is the Avengers aren’t exactly the tightest bunch right now, and we need all the power we can get on our side. We lucked the fuck out with Carol Danvers, and we’d be doing the same with you if you would take one for the team, _literally_.”

Stephen shoots Tony a look that says _Really?_ “Flattery will get you nowhere right now.”

Tony shoots him back a look that says _Well fuck you._ “Believe me, I don’t use flattery to persuade people to join boybands.” Then he smirks, gives him a pointed once-over. “You’ll know when I’m flattering you.”

“Stop the nonsense. I have jobs to perform that don’t involve you or your action figure friends. There are threats out there that you can’t even try to reach, duties you cannot even _imagine_ taking on.” Tony goes wide-eyed, righteously angry now, but Stephen’s calm façade doesn’t crack.

“Oh what, like _protecting my reality, douchebag_? I’ve heard that one before, and if you think about it I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the one who protected _every_ one’s reality this time, Merlin.”

“Oh my god, Stark, I’m not joining your afterschool club so shut the _fuck up._ ”

“Why don’t you make me?” Tony says, and apparently it’s Stephen’s undoing. The façade cracks _hard_.

There’s a split second when Tony meets Stephen’s eyes, pupils blown and wild, wilder than Tony’s ever seen him.

Suddenly, it clicks. This is the joke. This is what he’s been missing.

Stephen nearly pounces on Tony, shoving him against the wall, pressing him back with the full force of his body. Their teeth hit when Stephen shoves his mouth onto Tony’s, but then their tongues are sliding together and Stephen immediately starts sucking on his and _dear god_ that feels good. Stephen’s hands are everywhere: pulling at the collar of Tony’s shirt, cupping Tony’s throat, under his ass. For a second Tony swears Stephen grew more arms, but no, he’s just that frantic. That’s okay, because Tony is too.

 _God_ , Tony didn’t know he wanted this, but he _wants this_. Wants it with a fire burning in his stomach, something overwhelming and fierce.

They kiss for what seems like forever, fumbling with buttons and zippers and oh—Stephen’s pants are on the floor, and he’s sporting an _impressive_ tent.

“Let me fuck you,” Stephen says between kisses. “Right here, against the fucking wall.”

Well, _shit_ if that isn’t the hottest thing Tony’s ever heard.

“God yes,” Tony replies, already pulling his boxers over his erection, scrambling to do the same with Stephen’s as the other man breaks the kiss to pull Tony’s undershirt up and over his head. 

Both their chests now exposed, Tony’s already growing impossibly hard when Stephen’s cock springs free and slides against Tony’s. He lets out a gasp at the contact. Stephen smirks, slowing his movements. He reaches back behind Tony and spreads his ass cheeks apart at a maddeningly slow pace.

“Lube in the bottom drawer.” Tony motions to a metal filing cabinet close to them. Stephen pulls his hands back and fetches it, obviously trying to get back to Tony as quickly as he can. It’s barely five seconds before Stephen is back and hoisting Tony up, slicking his fingers as Tony wraps his legs around Stephen’s waist and winds his arms around his neck.

“Stephen—put it in—” Tony’s breath catches, and he wonders how Stephen stays so quiet. His cock is hard as a fucking rock just like Tony’s, so he’s definitely feeling it. Maybe Tony’ll be able to make a screamer out of him.

Then again—Stephen licks a streak down Tony’s face and inserts one, two, three fingers—maybe he’ll make a screamer out of Tony first.

Tony grips Stephen’s waist with his legs as tight as he can, feeling the other man’s wrists take the bulk of his weight as Stephen presses Tony to the wall with his body. Then, _oh._ Stephen lines up with Tony’s hole, and that alone is enough to make Tony’s cock leak a little.

Finally, Stephen plants his shaking hands flat on either side of Tony’s head and enters him slowly. Tony lets out a long groan. He can hear Stephen suck in a breath of air, feel him hold it in his chest. When he’s buried to the hilt, he kisses Tony sloppily, giving Tony’s body time to adjust. Soon, Tony breaks the kiss and whispers, “Okay,” against Stephen’s mouth. It’s all the permission he needs.

Stephen thrusts into Tony shallowly a couple times before Tony whimpers. “Well come on,” he says, and Stephen pulls back to look at his face. He must see something right, because he smiles slyly and drives hard into Tony. He sets a brutal pace, fucking Tony upward so his back slides against the wall with every thrust.

“Oh!” Tony breathes, and god he wonders how much leg muscle Stephen’s been hiding that he can fuck Tony like this.

Not many people can boast taking Tony Stark off guard, but Lord have mercy, he’s adding Stephen to the list.

Stephen chuckles, holding back nothing, kissing and licking along Tony’s jaw as he keeps fucking him, never slowing. Tony wraps his arms around Stephen’s neck and tightens his legs, unable to help the noises he makes each time he’s lifted up and dropped. Stephen sucks a hickey right below his temple and _fuck_ that’s gonna be dark tomorrow.

Suddenly, Stephen hits that sweet, sweet place and Tony lets out a moan he’s sure everyone in a 5-mile radius heard. Stephen grins wickedly. “Right there, huh, baby?” he says, and Tony’s helpless.

Stephen moves his hands to Tony’s ass, pressing him hard against the wall, holding him in place. He pulls out just enough for the head of his cock to catch at Tony’s rim. “How’s this?” he whispers against Tony’s ear and thrusts his tongue inside it at the same time he slams his cock back balls-deep, starting back up his ruthless thrusting in and out, in and out.

Tony’s almost sobbing at this point, incapable of anything except shouting Stephen’s name and trying desperately to lift off the wall enough to trap his own cock between their bodies, needing the pressure. Stephen keeps pounding into him hard enough that Tony knows he won’t sit comfortably for at least two days, but he _fucking loves it_.

Stephen sucks hard on Tony’s earlobe and then pops off, bringing his lips back to Tony’s. “Uh-uh baby, that beautiful cock doesn’t get touched till I say so, okay?” Tony whimpers and nods in response, not lucid enough to wonder if Stephen will make him come untouched.

Stephen doesn’t stop, thrusting more savagely with every slap of his balls against Tony’s ass, the vulgar sound filling the room. Sweat beads at both of their foreheads, dripping down. Tony feels fingers at his nipples and realizes Stephen is pinching them, now holding Tony up with only the pressure of his body. God, the  _thought_ of that—maybe Tony will come untouched.

“You still with me, baby?” Stephen asks, and Tony can barely make out a coherent reply.

“ _Umph,_ Stephen— _more,_ please—”

Apparently it’s enough, because Stephen wraps one arm around Tony’s shoulders and one around his lower back and flips them so that he’s the one leaning back against the wall, Tony wrapped around him.

His arms can take significantly more weight than his hands, but Tony still grabs Stephen’s shoulders and holds himself partly up. “Now _move_ ,” Stephen all but growls, and Tony lifts up and down on Stephen’s shoulders, fucking himself on his cock.

Their torsos are finally pressed together enough that Tony’s cock is stuck between, friction against it on both sides. Tony’s a weeping, writhing mess. From the looks of it, Stephen’s getting close to that point as well.

Stephen begins thrusting in time with Tony, and both of them jackhammering together has Tony coming with a scream, shooting between them. Stephen flips them again so Tony’s back against the wall and fucks him through his shattering orgasm. Sensitive and shaking, Tony lets Stephen drive into him over and over, chasing his own release. Stephen’s voice fills the room, because he’s vocal now, gasping for breath and moaning at every thrust. “Fuck— _Tony!_ ” he says, and it’s enough to send Tony over the edge again.

Then Stephen lets out a noise that’s almost animalistic before slamming in one last time and holding Tony tight against him, cock buried as deep as it can go, his seed pouring into Tony’s over-sensitized body.

There’s barely time for Stephen to pull out of Tony’s body before they’re collapsing to the floor, Tony in his lap. Both panting, Tony starts to laugh. He can feel Stephen laughing too under him.

“God, why haven’t we been doing that this whole time?” Tony says, and he knows they’re both messy and burning up but he’s too spent to move. Stephen presses kisses into Tony’s neck, winding his arms around the man’s back and squeezing him tight. It’s nice. Too many men Tony’s been with have shied away from touch after they came.

Tony thinks that if Stephen’s down to have sex _and_ cuddle after, maybe the universe doesn’t hate him after all.

“Well, it sure puts your mouth to better use.”

Tony pulls back in mock offense. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what started this hot-and-heavy interruption.”

Stephen raises his eyebrows. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten my answer.”

“Oh fuck off, I’ll convince you later. Right now I just wanna get cleaned up and take a 7 hour nap in my bed,” Tony says before reluctantly standing. He reaches out a hand to pull Stephen up. Stephen comes easily and angles his face down to stare into Tony’s eyes. That damn intense gaze again, Tony thinks. He’s always kind of liked it, but knowing what exactly it means, now he _really_ likes it.

“Am I invited?”

Tony trails his fingers down Stephen’s chest. “Only if you call me Tony. ‘Stark’ makes it sound like we’re doing business.”

At that Stephen’s gaze softens, and now Tony’s got another mystery on his hands, because he doesn’t know what this new look means.

“Not business, Tony?” Stephen asks. It’s not a full realization, not yet, but Tony thinks maybe he’s already on the way to catching on.

Pulling him towards the bedroom, Tony smiles at him full wattage. “Stephen,” he says. “No… not business.”

 


End file.
